1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a motion analysis method, a motion analysis apparatus, and a storage device.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2008-73210 has proposed an apparatus in which a three-axis acceleration sensor and a three-axis gyro sensor are attached to a golf club, and a swing is analyzed by using output from the sensors. If the apparatus is used, convenience is improved since a camera is not necessary.
Especially, when a golf putter is used among golf clubs, both directionality and the perception of distance are necessary in order to put a ball into a cup. However, an effective swing analysis apparatus in which both the directionality and the perception of distance are checked by using an inertial sensor has not been provided.